Blackout
by countess sunako
Summary: There was a storm and the power just went out. Misaki was naked and Usagi was there. Need i say more? Completely PWP there is a plot, but you need a magnifying glass to see it . I totally suck at summaries. :


**BLACKOUT**

**(by mnemosyne04)**

Misaki ran from the street into the lobby of the building of their apartment. He shivered from the cold and brushed off the water from his jacket. He looked forlornly at his umbrella. It was ruined already. He sighed. The storm was much worse than he thought. Good thing he finished his job before the storm got much, much worse. He sighed again and flinched when he felt his cell phone vibrated. He took out his cell phone and his eyes widened. _16 missed calls? _He chuckled drily. Usagi was such a worrywart.

He then took the elevator and proceeded to their apartment. He then fished his keys and opened the door and was greeted by Usagi-san pacing their living room. The older man looked up hopefully from the sound of the door opening. He then sighed with relief when he saw Misaki.

"Misaki." He then took Misaki in his arms and hugged him tight.

Misaki blushed, arms at his sides. "Usagi-san? What's wrong?"

Usagi-san nuzzled his hair. "I'm so worried about you. You haven't answered my calls. For all I know you're already drowning in the storm."

Misaki chuckled and patted Usagi's back. "You and your overactive imagination."

Lightning flashed and Misaki jerked in reaction. Usagi sensed that and tightened his arms around him. Usagi then noticed Misaki's wet clothes.

"Get out of those clothes, Misaki. You'll get sick. I ran a bath for you upstairs."

Misaki perked up. "You did? That's so nice of you."

Usagi smirked. "Of course. Am I not perfect?"

Misaki smirked back. "Who says you are?"

Usagi leaned closer, his breath tickling Misaki's lips. "I vaguely remember something last night with you screaming,_ 'Usagi-san, you're so perfect!' _while you were under me."

Misaki blushed hotly. "Quit saying those things! And it was just, like, at the heat of the moment!"

Usagi stepped closer and pressed his erection against Misaki. "Would you like to get in that moment again?"

Misaki was weakened when he felt Usagi's erection against his own.

"Usagi-san…"

Usagi leaned down slowly, watching Misaki with half-lidded eyes. The younger man's eyes were already closed, lips were already parted, as if anticipating Usagi's kiss.

Usagi then smirked and kissed Misaki's nose. Misaki's eyes flew open with surprise.

"Go and take your bath. You'll get sick."

Misaki blushed furiously and glared at Usagi-san. He huffed and climbed up the stairs.

Usagi chuckled and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee for Misaki.

Misaki sighed as he submerged himself deeper into the tub. The warm water felt so nice after being soaked in the rain. He opened his eyes and saw a rubber duckie floating in the water. He giggled. Usagi-san is still like a child. He leaned back against the tub and felt sleep starting to overtake him. Suddenly, thunder boomed and the lights went out.

Usagi flinched when the lights went out and stared unbelievingly at his laptop.

"Shit. Did I save it?" He asked himself as he puffed on his cigarette. He was currently writing his newest novel. He was actually on a roll when suddenly the lights went off.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called out. From the sound of his voice, he's in the vicinity of the bedroom and the stairs.

"I'm here. Living room." Usagi-san called back. He sighed and unplugged his laptop. Oh well, if it was not saved, I might as well write a new one.

"Usagi-san, where are you?" Misaki called in a scared voice.

Misaki had his hands in front of him, blindly searching for Usagi-san in the dark. When the lights went out, he panicked and quickly put on a towel and went downstairs. He was not scared of the dark…not really…

Misaki yelped as one of his hands got captured by something cold. He then sighed with relief. Finally.

Usagi pulled Misaki and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "What's the matter? I'm here."

"I'm not really fond of storms." Misaki said shyly, his voice muffled by Usagi's chest.

Usagi chuckled. "Just tell me you're afraid of the dark."

Misaki struggled for a few seconds. "No I'm not!" Then sighed against Usagi's chest as he wrapped his arms around the older man. "Maybe a little."

Usagi chuckled again and that was the first time he noticed that Misaki was naked.

"Misaki…you're…naked…" Usagi said haltingly, feeling weak as all his blood travelled south.

Misaki laughed nervously. "I was only able to get a towel."

He then noticed that Usagi went silent. And the older man's arms tightened around him.

"U- Usagi-san?"

Usagi leaned down and inhaled the scent of Misaki's hair.

"You smell so good, Misaki."

Misaki whimpered and clung to Usagi's shoulder as the older man nuzzled his ear.

One of Usagi's hands travelled from Misaki's back, stroking the warm, damp skin there, then travelled lower until he encountered the towel that Misaki wrapped around him. Usagi laid kisses from Misaki's ear, to his chin and kissing and licking the younger man's neck.

Misaki moaned aloud as he felt Usagi's tongue on his neck. He tilted his head to let the older man gain better access. Then he gasped loudly as Usagi sucked his neck fiercely and as cold air hit his lower region. Apparently, Usagi removed the towel already.

"U – Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned as Usagi caressed his bottom.

"Misaki…I want you…" Usagi panted against Misaki's collarbone.

"Then what are you waiting for? Take these off. Now." Misaki commanded as he blindly groped for the hem of Usagi's sweater.

Usagi chuckled and he leaned down instinctively found Misaki's ear. Misaki's knees buckled as Usagi sucked his earlobe. Usagi caught him and walked him backwards until something hit Misaki's bottom.

"Where are we?" Misaki panted as Usagi sucked one of his nipples.

"Kitchen, I believe."

"Oh." Misaki moaned as Usagi transferred his attention to his other nipple.

Usagi travelled one of his hands from Misaki's stomach, caressing his navel and grabbing hold of Misaki's hard cock.

"U – Usagi-san…please…" Misaki moaned, throat feeling dry. He needed Usagi's mouth. Now.

With boldness that he can't believe he had, Misaki grasped Usagi's head roughly to pull him up and captured the older man's mouth. Without further ado, he plunged his tongue inside and plundered the sweetness he found. Usagi tasted of coffee and cigarettes and it turned Misaki on so much that he whimpered softly, continuing to plunder the older man's mouth.

Usagi moaned appreciatively when Misaki kissed him clumsily. It was messy; Misaki kept on sweeping his tongue inside Usagi's mouth and it turned Usagi on so much that he felt like he was going to explode. He cupped Misaki's ass and lifted him until their prominent erections touched. Misaki moaned louder as he wrapped his legs around Usagi and deepen the kiss more if that's possible.

Usagi nibbled Misaki's lips and devoured him again. He then laid Misaki down on the table and reluctantly let go of Misaki's lips for lack of air.

Misaki panted and felt that a bit of saliva was running down his chin. He couldn't see Usagi-san that much in the dark but he could feel his penetrating gaze. Misaki leaned up and instinctively licked Usagi-san's wet lips.

Usagi moaned and proceeded to deepen their kiss. He lowered his hand to Misaki's cock and pumped it.

Misaki moaned aloud against his mouth. "Usagi-san please…just suck me please…"

Usagi smirked and licked Misaki's mouth, down to his neck, to his collarbone and navel. Misaki was panting in anticipation as he braced himself on his hands on the table. He then felt Usagi leaned away for a few seconds. He was about to ask the older man what's the hold-up when all coherent thoughts flew from his mind as he screamed.

Usagi leaned away for a few seconds and drank warm coffee from his mug. He then smirked inwardly and swallowed Misaki's cock.

"Oh god Usagi-san what the hell?" Misaki yelled, eyes rolling at the back of his head as Usagi-san deep throated him. It felt warm, warmer than when Usagi used his mouth. Misaki clawed the table with his fingers as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. When he was about to come, Usagi-san stopped.

"Usagi-san! Wait! Why did you stop?" Misaki felt ashamed that he was practically begging but he did not care. All he wants is that magical and wicked mouth sucking him off.

Misaki could all but feel Usagi's smirk. "Refill."

The he went back to work. Misaki bit his fist harshly as Usagi deep-throated him again. MIsaki was now sobbing, thrusting, f*****g Usagi's mouth. Usagi's hand went further down and played with Misaki's sac and that was the last straw.

"Holy shit Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed as he buried his hands through Usagi's hair as he came so hard inside the older man's mouth. Usagi drank his fill, never leaving any precious drop behind. After a few seconds, satisfied that Misaki was clean already, he stood up and leaned over Misaki. He couldn't see Misaki but he knew that Misaki would probably be blushing furiously right now. He kissed his way up Misaki's body and kissed Misaki's lips gently.

"Are you okay?" Usagi whispered against Misaki's lips.

Misaki panted as he wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. "That – That was…new."

Usagi chuckled as he kissed Misaki's chin. "Just wanted to try that."

"What did you use?" Misaki asked, still panting and still trying to calm his breathing.

Usagi smiled and bit Misaki's earlobe. "Coffee." He whispered against Misaki's ear.

Misaki shuddered with the warm air in his ear. "I'll never look at coffee the same way again."

Usagi chuckled as he bent down to suck Misaki's nipples. "Misaki…I want you…"

Misaki growled as he found out that Usagi still has his pants on. "Why are you still wearing this? Take it off."

"_You_ take it off." Usagi challenged.

Even in the dark, Usagi knew that Misaki was glaring but he knew that with a challenge like that, Misaki wouldn't refuse.

Misaki pushed Usagi off him, none too gently. He pushed Usagi until he was leaning on the table. Thankful for the darkness for the first time, Misaki ignored the blush he knew was in his face as he leaned down and licked Usagi's nipple as he removed the older man's belt. Usagi gasped loudly as he tangled his fingers through Misaki's hair.

Misaki then licked Usagi's stomach as he pulled the zipper down. He hesitated, took a deep breath and kissed Usagi's navel as he pushed the pants down to the older man's ankles.

Usagi gasped and with eyes wide and unseeing, stared at the blackness as he felt Misaki knelt at his feet. His heart was beating so harshly, cock so hard with anticipation.

"Misaki…" He whispered, smoothing his hands through Misaki's hair.

Misaki swallowed, and with trembling hands, peeled off Usagi's boxers. He gasped as the older man's hard cock lightly slapped him in the cheek.

Misaki squeaked in surprise and Usagi chuckled breathlessly. "Sorry."

Misaki huffed. "Sorrys are not allowed here. Because of that, you need to pay."

Usagi's erection sprang up, eager to play and asking for attention. With something only could be described as awe, Misaki took it almost reverently. It felt so perfectly shaped and it felt hot. Misaki leaned in and pressed a kiss at the tip. He heard Usagi inhaled sharply. He looked up and locked his eyes with Usagi's violet ones in the dark as he took out his tongue and lick the tip. Usagi moaned and grasped the edges of the table. "Misaki…please…"

"Please what?" Misaki asked as he continued to lick the very tip, where pre-cum was oozing. It tasted rather salty, but it was not a bad taste. It was actually a taste that he would rather have again and again.

"Suck me." Usagi panted.

Misaki paused and grinned at Usagi. "My pleasure."

Misaki then stopped all the teasing and engulfed Usagi-san's erection in one go. Usagi groaned out loud and bucked his hips gently, careful not to choke Misaki. Misaki's tongue flicked across the hardened flesh between Usagi's thighs, a pair of his fingers curling beneath it to toy with the older man's shifting sac, palming and teasing it as he licked his way down the heavy shaft. He could barely stand how wanton he felt giving Usagi pleasure like this, but the feeling was strangely alluring all the same.

Usagi was regretful for the lack of light. This was his dream come true, Misaki on his knees, trying his best to pleasure him and he was unable to see it. But in a way, he was glad for the darkness because he knew that Misaki wouldn't be this forward in a brightly lit room.

Misaki continued to deep throat Usagi, trying his best to recall the scenes in Usagi's BL novels (not that Usagi needs to know that I'm using his books as reference, thought Misaki). He let his mouth get wetter as he pumped himself in time to his movements.

"Misaki," Usagi gasped, grasping Misaki's arms and hoisting him up. He plundered Misaki's mouth and moaned as he tasted himself.

He then turned Misaki around and bent him over the table. He shucked his pants and boxers off his ankles and kissed Misaki's nape.

"Are you ready?" Usagi asked breathlessly, sweat running down his forehead.

"Yes." Misaki whimpered.

Still wet from Misaki's administration earlier, Usagi positioned himself and slowly pushed in inside Misaki.

MIsaki gasped. He clenched his eyes tightly as Usagi penetrated him. It didn't hurt that much but it burned. Usagi felt that so he reached around and pumped Misaki's cock as he continued to plunge in.

"Usagi-san." Misaki whined, the pleasure warring from the pain behind him.

"I love you." Usagi whispered against his ear and after a few minutes more, he was now buried to the hilt. He paused for a few minutes to get Misaki comfortable.

Misaki tilted his head back and Usagi placed a kiss on his forehead. He then tried to move as he made a circling motion with his hips. He gasped as Usagi's cock brushed against his prostate almost immediately.

"F**k." Misaki gasped at the sensation.

Taking cue from Misaki, Usagi started to thrust, hissing at the warmth that was Misaki. "Misaki, you're so hot."

Misaki whimpered as Usagi relentlessly abused his prostate with his continued thrusting. "You feel so hard inside me."

Usagi-san groaned with the words and felt himself so close to exploding. He then slowed down his thrusting, backing off until only the tip remained and plunging swiftly back.

Misaki cried out. "Oh god Usagi-san, please!"

Usagi leaned down to whisper in Misaki's ear. "What?"

Misaki whimpered as Usagi did the action again. "F**k me now, please."

"I am f***ing you now." Withdraw, then thrust back in.

Misaki was now sobbing as the pleasure tends to overwhelm him. He had his mouth open and saliva was running down his mouth but he didn't care. "Please..."

"What do you want me to do?" Usagi whispered wickedly against his neck as he continued his slow thrusting.

"F**k me now, please!" Misaki gasped as Usagi-san withdrew again then slammed back in, torturingly slow.

"What would you do for me if I do?" Usagi whispered, licking Misaki's ear.

"Anything! Anything! Just please!" Misaki panted.

"Anything, you say, huh? Promise?" Usagi asked, pumping Misaki's cock slowly.

"Yes! Yes! Promise!" Misaki shouted.

Usagi smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

And with that, he lifted one of Misaki's legs and propped it against the table as he sped up his thrusts, ramming against Misaki's prostate relentlessly. Misaki's eyes rolled back at the back of his head at the pleasure. He leaned against Usagi's broad chest as he was pounded raw. After a few minutes of having his prostate abused and his cock pumped, Misaki threw back his head and screamed as he came at the at the surface of the table. Usagi wrapped one arm around him and placed it on Misaki's heart, holding on to him, as Usagi came hard inside Misaki. He groaned long and loud as he bit the side of Misaki's neck.

After a few minutes, Misaki collapsed on top of the table, with Usagi on top of him. He was heavy but Misaki didn't care. Usagi withdrew slowly and turned Misaki around. He kissed him softly, gently, as if apologizing for his actions earlier.

Misaki ran his fingers through Usagi's damp hair. "I love you." Misaki whispered.

Usagi smiled gently and smoothed his thumbs across Misaki's tear-dampened cheeks. "I know."

Misaki tensed. "Wait, the storm stopped?"

Usagi paused as well. All is quiet and only light rain could be heard. "Seems like it."

Misaki sighed. "Well, that was a nice distraction, isn't it?"

Usagi chuckled as he kissed Misaki's chin. "It really was."

Suddenly, the lights flickered overhead and they were suddenly bathed in bright light.

Misaki clenched his eyes as the bright lights tend to blind him. He opened them slowly and was greeted by Usagi's face. Their eyes clashed and Misaki saw love and desire in those eyes. His hair was wet with sweat, making his silver hair almost black. Misaki could feel himself harden again at the predatory look in Usagi's eyes.

Usagi moaned as he saw the lust in Misaki's green eyes. "You'll kill me at this rate."

MIsaki smirked as he licked Usagi's neck, earning him a moan. "Serves me right in marrying an older man."

Usagi chuckled as he kissed Misaki's ring.

Then reality came creeping back. MIsaki looked around. His eyes widened. "We're in the dining room!"

Usagi stood up and helped Misaki stand up as well, grasping him by the waist to gain his footing. "Yes, we are indeed." Said Usagi in complete innocence that could only count as fake.

Misaki glared at Usagi. "And of course you knew that when you proceeded to f**k me senseless. In the dining table, no less!"

Usagi smirked as he wrapped Misaki in a warm embrace. "Remember earlier when you said you will do anything if I make you come?"

Misaki blushed and murmured an agreement against Usagi's chest.

"Are you curious with what I want to do?"

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"I want to invite Takahiro and his wife for dinner." Usagi grinned like an idiot.

Misaki drew back and looked at him curiously. "That's all? You just want to – "

Misaki gasped as realization hit him. "And then eat at the dining room table?"

Usagi continued to grin. "And drink coffee."

Misaki blushed. "No!"

"Aw come on, Misaki. It would be fun."

"I said no!" Misaki gathered their clothes and proceeded to climb up the stairs, stomping his feet, slamming the bathroom door close.

Usagi chuckled as he glanced at the debauched dining room table, and he can still see the spots where their orgasm landed. Well, Misaki might say no right now, but Usagi had a lot of persuasion techniques. He grinned wickedly as he turned off the light in the kitchen and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Let the persuasion begin.


End file.
